


Father and Son

by Reefgirl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: Felipe has a heart to heart with his son about his feelings for his chief engineer
Kudos: 3





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the days when Felipe drove a Ferrari

Felipinho looked up from the castle he was building as his father sighed; Papa had been staring out of the window for a long time. He pulled himself up and toddled over to the window seat. Felipe watched his son coming over, as soon as Felipinho reached him, he held up his arms, Felipe scooped him up and sat him on his lap,  
“Papa sad” Felipinho said, Felipe smiled  
“No son, I’m not sad, not really I just have a lot of things to think about” he needed to put his worries into words and who better to talk to than his son “what am I going to do if Ferrari don’t want me back next year. There’s not a lot of spaces left in F1 now, if you don’t have the money behind you, not that Stefano needs money from his drivers,” Felipe said, Felipinho pouted,  
“No like ‘fano” he said. Felipe chuckled  
“Between you and me, I don’t either” he winked at his son “if they don’t want me back, do I do what Rubens did and go to Indycar, maybe I could go to DTM, America is too far away from Rob” he said sadly. Felipinho bounced up and down and clapped his hands,  
“Wob, Wob” he squealed, Felipe laughed, his son loved Rob just as much as he did.  
“If this was an ideal world, you, me and Rob would find a nice little house somewhere, Spain or England” he thought of Rob’s wife “no not England, somewhere where men can live together and raise a son. I love your Mama but I love Rob more, I worry more about losing Rob than I do about losing my seat at Ferrari. I know you don’t understand son, but what I want most in the world is not a safe F1 seat it’s Rob, I want you, me and him to be a family and if I lose my seat I won’t have him either. A tear trickled down his cheek, Felipinho saw it and reached up, clasping his arms around his father’s neck, he drew Felipe’s head on to his shoulder and patted his back, the way his mother did when he cried. Felipe really did burst into tears then, the simple gesture from his son bought all the emotions tumbling out.

When Rafaela came home from her lunch with the girls, she found her husband and son asleep in the sun, she would never know the plans that they had made while she was gone.


End file.
